Gwen's Rapist
by Lemons And Limes And Fluff
Summary: This fic has dark Lemons, cursing some places, and is a mystery/angst fic. It's dark and twisted; don't come crying if you find something you don't like. Also contains some Gwen/Kevin romance. Completed. READ IF YOU DARE GWEN WILL BE HURT BADLY! Enjoy!
1. The First Rape

**Hi! LALAF here!**

**This fic has dark, evil Lemons, strong cursing in some places, and is a mystery/angst story.**

**Who has been raping Gwen? Ben and co. need to find out before she is killed.**

**This does not have anything to do with my other fics.**

**This fic is dark and twisted – don't come crying when you find something you don't like. Sort of a tragedy, too, but not strongly; also contains a bit of Gwen/Peter and Gwen/Kevin romance.**

**Enjoy... or not.**

**Disclaimer: I own this fic and my account. No Ben 10.**

Gwen's Rapist

Gwen was sure she had locked the doors and windows. How could somebody have gotten in without breaking something and setting off the alarmed locks? She sighed and got out of her warm bed, shivering as the cold air hit her exposed skin.

Coming here wasn't _her_ idea. Gwen, Ben, Kevin, Grandpa Max and a cute boy called Peter were undercover in this 'snowy shithole', as Kevin called it – it didn't even have an official name. Break-ins and robberies were not uncommon. Anyway, whoever was downstairs wasn't very good at robbing houses; he/she was not staying quiet.

Gwen pulled her fleecy jacket lower down her arms. It sure was cold in Alaska.

She went downstairs slowly. The burglar was in the lounge, and by the sound of it was punching the wall rapidly. Gwen frowned. Why would somebody punch a wall? That person was making a hell of a lot of noise and – _oh_.

It was a trap, designed to lure Gwen downstairs.

Well, she had gone halfway down the stairs, and wasn't going to stop there. If there was a trap she would meet it. She gathered balls of energy around her fists and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" Gwen gasped, letting go of the energy. It wasn't a human. It was an alien – a Tetramand, a.k.a. a 'Fourarms'.

What was an alien doing in Gwen's house in the middle of the night? Did anyone know the team was undercover? Was she a target?

The Tetramand chuckled. "_There_ you are. I've been here a while, you know." He spoke with a deep, growling voice that made Gwen shiver (she didn't know why).

"Who are you?" He didn't answer.

Instead, he grabbed Gwen's upper arms with his top pair of hands and her waist with his other pair, lifting her up to his lips. She struggled against the alien, but it was no use. He was a lot stronger than her. His tongue slid into her mouth so she, seeing her chance, bit down hard – he growled and pulled his mouth away, glaring at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gwen yelled at him, sending a powerful blast of mana into his chest and throwing him back a few steps. He growled again, louder this time, and bent to all four – no, all _six_es – no wait, all fours now.

Gwen gasped as he morphed into a Vulpimancer, one pair of arms and all four eyes disappearing into his body, sprouting orange and white fur and growing huge claws. He growled and sniffed at her, then grinned. The scent of fear was pouring out of her.

He reared and grabbed her again, ripping her clothes off and shoving her to the floor. She shot a blast of mana at him again, trying to cover herself with her other arm, but he turned intangible when he was still in his Vulpimancer form – he was powerful, and could warp and change his form and even mutate his powers to evade her mana attacks.

He shot a wad of Arachnichimp web at her face; it covered her eyes completely. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down at her sides, and Gwen noticed that, from the feel of his skin and his approximate size, he was in a human form now.

She screamed in agony as his large dick penetrated her, breaking her wall and stretching her hole. He growled in a tone she thought she recognised... He lifted her up a bit, then he slammed her down and her head banged against the floor, dizzying her slightly and knocking the thought out of her mind. He continued the rape, the almost unbearable pain making her scream again and try to escape. It felt like he was trying to break her bones.

Soon, he cummed inside of her, and let go with the words 'I'll be back' in a strange, ghostly voice. She immediately ripped the web blindfold off her eyes, just in time to see an Ectonurite disappear through the wall.

She wrapped her arms around herself, scared, hurt, and freezing. Tears of pain and hopelessness rolled down her cheeks as she waited for morning, too devastated to get off the floor.

**I wonder who the shape-shifter could be... :-D**

**Review, and include thoughts on who the mystery character could be.**

**WARNING: Will get darker. Yes, that's right: even darker than this!**


	2. Afterwards

**Hi!**

**Just been in school; otherwise I would've updated faster.**

Gwen's Rapist

Gwen woke up. She was still on the floor of the cabin, naked, bruised and wet with fear sweat and her thighs covered in semen and her own dried blood. She guessed that she was only alive because she had been left near the radiator.

She wondered what had happened for a few moments until the awful memories of the night before swarmed into her mind. Gwen fought back tears and tried not to think about it, putting up mental barriers like she had done when she broke up with Kevin. But one memory refused to be ignored.

"_I'll be back..." _Those were his words just before he left. He was coming back, to rape her again or maybe even kill her. She needed to tell somebody, somebody who would understand and help her. She couldn't confide in Kevin or Peter; they were both very protective and would, no doubt, try to do something about it without thinking ahead, and Peter didn't even have any powers. She couldn't tell Ben; he was the famous 'superhero' with the Ultimatrix and the big ego and might make things worse by trying to track him down and blowing their cover in the current mission. She would have to tell Grandpa Max. He would understand, and he would be a lot more careful in his actions.

Gwen got up slowly. Her whole body ached and moving only seemed to make the pain worse, sharpening it. The cold was numbing it a little, and for that she was grateful. Temporarily. She groaned as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. She doubted that she had the ability to climb them, but somehow she managed and went into her bedroom to get dressed. As she put her clothes on, she noticed a small white hair and two long orange ones on her waist that must have come from his Vulpimancer form, as it had a white underside and paws with an orange back and head.

Gwen shuddered and put the barrier back into place_. Well_, she thought with a sigh, _at least he was a human when it happened. I'm lucky there's anything left of me._

She went back downstairs, trying not to look at the puddle of cum and blood as she walked out of the door. It wasn't as cold today.

Gwen knocked on the door of Max's cabin, still struggling to hold back frightened tears. The door was opened almost immediately and Max beckoned for her to come in to talk. She went inside.

"Are you OK, Gwen? You're looking really pale." He examined her face carefully, but she hid her fear and sadness well.

"Grandpa, I need to tell you something." Her voice shook slightly.

"Is it important?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but please, make it quick." He looked at the door, then checked his watch. "There's a meeting in five minutes."

Gwen took a deep breath. "Last night... I... I was raped." Tears escaped her strong hold as she hugged herself.

He gaped at her for a second. She gulped.

"Raped?" Her Grandpa whispered. "_How_? Who was it?"

"I d-don't know..." Tears were flowing fast now; she couldn't hold them back. "I d-didn't see h-his human f-f-form..."

He hugged her gently, and tears began to form in his eyes, too. "What do you mean, you didn't see his human form?"

"He was a Tetramand, then a Vulpimancer, then he t-turned into a human, I think, but he b-blindfolded me and I didn't see when..." Gwen couldn't speak anymore. She just sobbed onto his shoulder for a while, her mental barriers destroyed and the memories flooding into her mind. "And he w-went out through the wall, as an Ectonurite, so he didn't set off the alarms... and h-he said... he said he'd be back..." she sobbed again, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"That won't happen," Max promised, letting go of her to look her in the eyes. She was still crying a bit. "You're... hurt, aren't you?" She nodded and sniffed. "Yes, I thought so. I'll take you to the infirmary, then take a look at your bedroom."

"He was downstairs," she whispered. "I knew it was a trap, but... I just walked right in there... he was so strong; I couldn't fight him..."

Max led her out of the door, a comforting hand on her shoulder. He walked her to the infirmary and told them that Gwen had been raped; a nurse fainted and a doctor was furious that any creature would stoop so low to get what he wanted, and she was taken to be looked at by female nurses. They put her on a weak dose of morphine, bandaged her open wounds and assigned her a bed in the Injuries ward.

Meanwhile, Max was talking to the town guards.

"Make sure that you check every man or alien who comes in here for shape-shifting powers," he told them. "A shape-shifting rapist is on the loose, after innocent teenage girls." The added statement had a strong effect on the 'leader' of the guards, who had a teenage daughter at home.

"There is no way anyone with shape-shifting powers will get in and out," he said confidently.

But that wasn't solving anything – because long as Gwen was in this town, the rapist wasn't going anywhere.

...

Peter rushed in to see his girlfriend, Kevin just behind him. Ben had already been in to see her. They hadn't been told that Gwen was raped by a shape-shifter; they assumed that she had lost a fight to a powerful enemy.

"Gwen, are you OK?" Peter asked, standing at one side of Gwen's bed and taking her hand. She nodded and squeezed his hand tightly in reassurance. "What happened?"

"She doesn't wanna talk 'bout it," snapped Kevin. He was at the other side of her bed, and looked as though he would rather have been hit by a bus than have Peter there in the ward with him. "She'd rather forget."

Gwen rolled her eyes. _Here we go again, _she thought. "OK then Levin, since you're such an expert on women, you tell us what we _should _say."

"Fine." Kevin looked into Gwen's emerald eyes as he spoke. She felt her heart beat a bit faster. "You should have told her about the increased security measures, how it will never happen again because you won't let it happen, and how sorry you were that it happened and that it was really all your fault, because you weren't there for her when she needed help..." he took her hand, both of them ignoring the fact that Peter was glaring at Kevin, who had missed these moments a lot and was glad he could have one more with her...

Peter cleared his throat loudly, snapping them out of it. "I was under the impression that Gwen was _my_ girlfriend, not yours, Levin," he hissed cruelly.

"Shut it, Hills," Kevin snarled back. "As if she needs this right now."

"Thanks, Kev," Gwen whispered, her eyes closing. The machine had just renewed the amount of morphine in her bloodstream.

...

The rapist planned to attack her again, and soon. Fighting the guards that had been placed near to her would be fun, a little warm up for fighting Ben after he raped Gwen. He would make sure that he sabotaged the DNA tests running on the hairs in the lab first, so they couldn't math his to it. He decided to trash the lab that night, and rape Gwen the night after. Extra security would make the fun more exciting and the excitement more fun.

**The next chapter will be DARK RAPE, I'm warning you now.**

**I'm not uploading the next chapter until I get two reviews needed for this one.**

**Review plz!**


	3. Badly Hurt

**Hi!**

**I'm sorry I can't fit in the 'meanwhile in reality' thing in this fic anywhere, Becca. **

**: (**

**Also, thanks 4 the compliment, Becca! Glad you like my fics!**

**: D**

**Anyway... another Rape Lemon!**

**Gwen: Oh no! Why are you doing this to me?**

**Me & Rapist: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Gwen's Rapist

Max Tennyson was determined to find his granddaughter's rapist. The semen and hair was the only DNA they could find; if there was a link between the hairs and semen, then the rapist _was_ a shape-shifter – this was human semen and Vulpimancer hair.

"Sir!" Max turned as a voice sounded from behind him. "Sir! Something's happened in the lab – the hairs are gone! There are no fingerprints or anything from who took them!"

Max growled in anger, cursing the stupid lack of security in a colourful vocabulary.

"No, sir, that's the thing – there was a complete lockdown, and the walls and floors and ceilings are reinforced with protective enchantments, so an Ectonurite or anything else of the sort couldn't have gotten in."

"So? _Somebody_ got in; security failed. A stranger got in here."

"No, sir, a _stranger_ didn't. It was one of our _own_ _men_!"

...

After three days, Gwen was now well enough to check out of the infirmary and go back to her cabin. The bruising and bleeding was now better, and those sudden short and terrifying flashbacks to her assault had ceased.

There were over three dozen guards outside, ready for an attack. She was sure that she could get away with her Teleportation spell while the guards held him off, and if that didn't work, then Ben would be alerted anyway.

She went to sleep that night thinking she was safe.

...

His plan had gone a bit wrong.

Firstly, the place was _swarming_ with the town's toughest guards, and Gwen had her spells and stuff and could do that Transportation spell or whatever it was called; she would know he was there from the loud shouts and the noise and _flash_ and she would be gone.

Also, with Ben watching over the building closely, which would mean a lot more difficult to sneak in and out than he had thought.

The first reason meant that he had to pays those losers extra for rescheduling. The first reason also took some of the fun out of the attack; he had been looking forward to a good fight. And the second reason made the job much harder – oh, of course he was going to visit that night. Maybe more afterwards. Just for a few nights though. A week at most.

...

Gwen was sleeping soundly in her bed when an Ectonurite floated up through the floor. It had travelled underground to get here, making sure to stay out of sight of the guards stationed in the tunnels beneath the town.

He came closer, morphing into a Kineceleran (XLR8) and picking her up out of her bed gently. She opened her eyes and then opened her mouth to scream, but he clamped his own mouth over it, his tongue flicking around in her mouth. She tried to bite down again, harder than last time, but as a Kineceleran he was able to move his tongue away from her teeth and back into his own mouth with inhuman speed.

Placing her back on the bed, he ripped her shirt down the middle and parted the pieces, ignoring Gwen's protests. He studied her body, pinning her wrists to the either side of her head and chuckling as Gwen's eyes began to water hopelessly.

"Don't worry... it won't hurt as much this time." She hated him. She really hated him. She hated that voice, changing but with the same mocking tone every time.

She blasted mana at his chest, but he turned intangible just in time. The blast hit the wall, leaving a crater a foot deep in the thick side of the cabin. He slapped her hard across the face. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she cried out in pain, and the rapist, loving this, hit her again, then again and again. He left three deep slashes on her right cheek on purpose the fourth time (his fingers were very sharp) and blood was pouring out of the wounds. She sobbed harder, the pain flooding her mind and the blood flooding her face.

A few moments later, he spoke in the Kineceleran voice. "If you don't fight me, I won't cut or hit you again..." He leered down at her. She gulped at his words. She didn't want to be hit again, but at the same time, she didn't want to give up.

Shaking slightly, she let him take her fleecy bed clothes off of her body. She let him take complete control over her, and he changed into Fourarms again and pinned her wrists and waist into place. She didn't even try to move away from him when he brushed his free hand against her good cheek, now wet with pained tears, in a sort of tender way. She didn't want it to be any more pain than she was in already. He shot another web at her face, blindfolding her again while he turned back into a human.

He kissed her gently on the lips as he pulled off his tattered pants and shoved his dick hard into her. She cried out in pain, then bit her lower lip to stop herself from doing it again. He liked it when she was in pain. It turned him on.

He pulled out of her tight hole and grinned when he saw the blood on his dick. Wonderful.

He moved his dick into her again, out and in again. He sped up, knowing it was only a matter of time before Ben got a call from the guards. Or maybe they didn't have good hearing, and couldn't hear the sounds of Gwen being fucked mercilessly. The bed was slamming against the wall every half-second or so with a dull thud. Gwen lay there, hoping that someone would hear them and put a stop to her torture, but no one came, and half an hour of pain had passed before he cummed, filling her up, paused for about a minute, then continued. He bit her neck roughly with an intension of leaving a hickey, loving how he was able to harm and mark her at his will – and was caught off guard when she shoved him away and tried to pull off her blindfold. He wasn't tolerating that.

He changed into the Vulpimancer, slashing at her bare stomach with his long, black claws. She screamed, agony destroying her; the cuts weren't deep, but they were wide and about 20 of them when he had done and morphed back to continue, ignoring her screams of pain. He soon cummed in her again, and as he pulled out he changed back into the Kineceleran.

He let go of her weak, used and punished body and pulled a thin blanket over her. He tapped her wounded stomach to see what effect it would have, cue more screams, then put his torn jeans on again. He was done for tonight, sated and satisfied. He grinned as he left through her window, morphing and throwing himself into the crowd of guards below as a Tetramand, deciding to have his fun of battle then and there.

...

Gwen couldn't move from that spot, or her whole body would ache with double the pain she was already suffering from her many cuts. She had lost quite a bit of blood, and more was pouring out of her. She felt weak. She felt dizzy. She felt like she was floating away as she listened to the sounds of the evil monster fighting the guards outside her cabin.

She hoped they killed him for what he did to her...

...

Kevin was beginning to get worried. He had been woken up by the noise outside; he heard a lot of noise and commotion coming from in the street. The guards were looking for somebody – another attack on Gwen? Kevin had to make sure that his – well, not really his _girlfriend_ anymore – wasn't hurt.

He climbed out of bed and slipped on his combat boots. He always slept in his usual black-over-gray shirt and jeans.

Kevin rushed to Gwen's cabin, finding the bedroom window smashed. He gulped, wondering what had happened...

He smashed the lock on the door and let himself inside, ignoring the flashing red light on the wall. That just alerted the robber that it was alerting Ben to the locks being broken.

He moved into the bedroom, and saw Gwen lying naked and unconscious on the sheets, a blind ford over her eyes. But that wasn't what made him gasp.

She was covered in blood, bruises and long, thick, and probably deep scratches; she looked like she had been mauled by a bear that wasn't hungry. He ran to her side. Her pulse was weak, and most of her blood was outside of her. He sobbed, had hand on hers, and he heard the door swing open. Ben and Max walked into the room, giving loud gasps when they saw the mess that used to have been Gwen Tennyson.

**Oh no Gwen! (She won't die.)**

**More to come in this fic, so just be patient!**

**Three reviews on this chapter, or no chapter four.**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**P.S. Who could it be?**


	4. Discovery

**Hi! I'm back!**

**Gwen gets better in hospital.**

**Max makes a discovery.**

**Ben and Max fight the rapist and they and Gwen discover who it is. Not the last chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. Do you think that I should change the category from angst to horror?**

Gwen's Rapist

"Sir." Max looked up at the boy in front of him; he was the boy who carried messages for the Plumbers. "Harris wants you in his office 'immediately'," said the boy.

"Got it." Max nodded and walked down the corridor to Harris Khan's office. Harris was a doctor and lab scientist, and was analysing the semen the rapist left behind.

Max knocked once and entered. Harris greeted him and offered him a seat, which he refused.

"Max, I've called you here because... I've found out who it is." Harris took a deep breath. "It _is_ one of our own men."

Max clenched his fists. He was ready to rip somebody's throat out. "Tell me."

Harris looked up at him, and told him the name of the rapist who maimed Gwen.

_Of course_, Max thought.

...

Kevin refused to move from his place at Gwen's bedside in the Infirmary 'unless absolutely necessary, until she wakes up', even though Peter was always there too, holding her hand. He hated Peter, he hated being around Peter, and worst of all, he hated Peter touching Gwen. He knew that Gwen wasn't his anymore, and that she was Peter's girlfriend, and that he could never hold her and kiss her ever again... but he still wouldn't leave her side. His concern and love for Gwen was stronger than his desire to kill somebody for this; and anyway he knew Max and Harris were better at tracking and analysing than he was.

Gwen was hooked up to a morphine drip and a meter that read data about her blood stuff.

He didn't move a muscle for hours, watching Gwen's wounds heal over and scar with the accelerated healing medicines and spells. He had to know that she was alright, he had to be there when she woke up, _he_ had to be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes... not the pile of shit that was on the other side of the bed.

Gwen groaned quietly and opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a relieved looking Kevin standing over her. He grabbed her hand, clutching it tight; he never wanted to let go, like he could protect her from that THING that raped and maimed her...

"Gwen, thank goodness you're awake!" Peter said happily, holding her other hand and, ignoring the furious snarl from Kevin, kissed her lightly on the lips.

Gwen's eyes closed for a second, trying to enjoy the kiss – but then she remembered the kiss that the rapist had forced on her, and broke it by turning her head away, the mental barriers erecting again. Kevin pushed Peter away, slightly smug at Peter's rejection.

Kevin grinned smugly at him, then lifted a hand and stroked Gwen's scarred right cheek, so caught up in the moment that he barely noticed when Peter punched his arm. He felt like he was fading away for a second, kind of like nodding off while you're wide awake. He couldn't explain it. It had happened only twice before. "I'm so glad you're alright... well... _alive, _anyway." Gwen smiled shakily at Kevin. "You could easily have been killed – I'm surprised you haven't." His fingers traced her scars, anger and disbelief visiting his features for a split second. "But you're OK now."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Peter mumbled, not wanting to be part of the conversation.

"I'm going to kill that rapist son of a bitch..." he promised once the door had closed behind Peter. "He will never touch you again, I swear. Never. Not while I'm here for you. I'll kill him." There was only concern and love in his voice; there was none of Kevin's expected, and kind of normal, rage that filled him when something happened to Gwen.

"Thanks, Kev," she whispered, and let her instincts take control of her.

Kevin returned the kiss gently, not wanting to scare her with any bad memories or anything, but the kiss only made Gwen have visions about it all for a few seconds... she licked his bottom lip, enticing him into the game. He smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly, and their tongues met as they began a heated, passionate kiss, both fighting for dominance as the memories ceased the attack on Gwen's mind.

Kevin broke the kiss. "You should have told somebody you were being raped; we thought you were just being attacked like normal in our lives."

"I told Grandpa Max," she assured him, slightly annoyed he had broken the kiss and brought up the rape again. "He knew, and he didn't want to embarrass me or make me feel uncomfortable by telling everyone else." She pulled him down for another kiss, which he returned with equal passion.

...

Gwen walked down the corridor, thinking about Kevin's promise. The rapist was powerfull, and since Kevin was determined to kill him,

She stopped when she heard sounds and muffled shouts coming from behind one of the doors. She opened it, preparing herself to shout at Peter and Kevin arguing, but it wasn't them.

Ultimate Big Chill and Max were battling a Pyronite. It flung fireballs at them, laughing manically as they ran around to dodge the fire. Gwen, including herself in this fight, threw a mana disc at it. It hit the alien on the side of the head, and when it spotted the source of the attack it morphed into a Tetramand and ran towards her.

She screamed and put up a mana shield, but it turned intangible, speeding through it, and grabbed her upper arms and waist.

"NO!" Ben roared as he broke her arms, making her scream as he just laughed. It was fun for him.

Ben flew up behind him and turned into Ultimate Spidermonkey, making a wild lunge for him as he ran away and managing to flick him hard enough so the Tetramand landed on his front, growling. Ben raised his fist and slammed it down onto him, but he turned intangible and floated up. Max blasted at the wall, letting the sunlight spill into the room – the rapist hissed and turned tangible to stop burning up, and Ben took this to his advantage and smashed his fist down again, this time crushing him. Ben pounded his fist into him a few times rapidly.

He groaned, looking up at them, and turned back into a human.

Gwen couldn't believe who it was.

**LOL I'm so evil ending it here!**

**Next chapter will be the last! It's a big surprise!**

**Plz Review this chapter.**

**4 REVIEWS NEEDED. Thnx.**

**LALAF appreciates all reviews, comments and guesses to who the rapist really is, including some 'evidence' to why you think so. You will all know him. Let's see who gets it right. Good luck.**

**Next chapter soon!**

**:D**


	5. Ethan and Suicide

**Hi!**

**This is the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**BTW: Sorry it took so long.**

Gwen's Rapist: The Final Chapter

Kevin Levin looked up at Ben, who had just walked through the barred door. "What are you looking at?" He spat. "And why am I here?" He was in a cell, laid on the bed. His chest was bandaged up, and he didn't remember a thing since he saw Max across a room pointing at him, Ben close behind. "How did I _get_ here?"

"We've found the rapist."

"Who?" Kevil yelled, spinning out of bed, then doubling over in pain. His rubs hurt, bad.

"You."

Kevin stared at Ben, his mouth open in disbelief. "What?"

"Your Split Personality is. You have schizophrenia. 'Ethan' Levin raped Gwen. Come on." He turned to leave.

"Wait...! I can't... I can't go near Gwen! I'll hurt her!" Kevin said, with a look of pure horror on his face.

"No you won't. Ethan agreed to take medications to turn back to normal when we threatened to throw him in the Null Void – Just keep taking them." Ben sighed. "NEVER forget."

"I won't," Kevin promised.

...

Gwen flinched when the door to the Infirmary opened and the rap- no, Kev- well, _Levin_ walked into the room. He had a Split Personality, but it was still _him;_ there was a part of him that yearned to hurt her; it was his body, too... Gwen didn't believe that Kevin would ever harm her, but she was scared of him anyway.

"Are you OK?" He asked her. Her arms were still bandaged where he broke them.

She shrugged (and winced). "I'm healing pretty quickly. Another hour and I'll be alright."

"I can't believe it was me," Kevin whispered. "I'd never do that..."

"It _wasn't_ you," Gwen said confidently. "It was Ethan – you're the _opposite_ of him. I know you'd never hurt me."

Kevin nodded sadly.

He had to do this... "Gwen... I have to go."

"What?" She frowned. "Go where?"

"Away... I can't stay here, near you. I'm really powerful apparently, and I don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't! Kevin, don't leave me!" Gwen said, tears forming in her eyes.

Kevin sighed. "Gwen, I made a promise." It was the right thing to do.

Gwen sobbed, knowing what he was talking about. He had made a promise earlier, and if the rapist was part of him...

"You can't kill yourself!"

"I have to..." Kevin looked away.

...

The drop off the roof of the Infirmary was 40 feet, enough to kill Kevin. He gulped.

It had to be done. He couldn't let himself hurt anybody again – especially Gwen. He wouldn't be able to bear it.

He moved to the edge of the roof. There were a few people below, and he yelled down at them to move. They pointed up at him, gasping, and one idiot told him to 'hurry up'. Most of the people knew who he was and shook their heads rapidly, others just videoed it on their mobiles.

The trapdoor to the roof opened behind him and Gwen stepped out. She was crying.

"Kevin, don't!" She said. "You can't kill yourself!"

He turned away, not looking at her. "I have to kill him... he's me..." Kevin took another step. Three more needed.

"No, he's not! Kevin, he's not you, he's different, and you're not him."He kept shaking his head, taking another step. Two more needed. "Kevin, don't do this! You can't! We need you!" One more needed. "Kevin, _I_ need you! He paused, and a few people below groaned in disappointment. "Kevin, I love you."

He turned back to her. "Gwen, I love you too, but-"

"But nothing. I love you. You can't commit suicide." Gwen stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him away from the edge.

"OK." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. But you have to dump Peter."

She smiled. "OK."

**The end.**

**Review!**


End file.
